Safe From Harm
by dqmwartist
Summary: Sully fears for Michaela's safety when she takes a runaway girl into her care.


Safe From Harm

© Copyright 2004

The townsfolk were never so happy to see the rain. All had gotten up, leaving the food behind, to feel the rain pouring down over them. The Indians chose to stand by and watch the spectacle. Michaela had tried to save the food from being spoiled, but once she met Sully's gaze, all previous efforts were lost. Sully's piercing blue eyes, bore right into her very soul.

Michaela moved closer to Sully, his hand caressing the side of her rain soaked face. Time seemed to stand still. Michaela enveloped in his gaze, forgot her surroundings and the pouring rain. Sully looked deep into her eyes, forgetting too, where he was, that is until Brian came running up.

"Ma! Isn't this great!"

"Yes, it's wonderful dear."

Colleen came running up behind, "Brian, don't inter.." Her words lost as she sloshed into a wet puddle.

"Careful, don't fall." Colleen smiled up at Brian, always the little brother looking out for her. Moments later, Colleen and Brian took off again.

Sully turned his gaze back to Michaela, drinking in her beauty. She was pretty, even when soaked. Michaela looked up into his eyes, as her feet carried her into Sully's strong arms, wrapping them tenderly around Michaela.

Michaela felt herself go limp, wanting to melt right then and there. The sensations she was feeling now, were much stronger, than before they'd declared their love. She would never forget Sully's words to her on the train, "Because I love you." Michaela had wanted very much to stay with him then, but with the children still at her mother's it just wasn't done. When she returned home rushing into his arms, Michaela had finally been able to declare her love for Sully.

As the sun rose, over the meadow, a lone figure moved closer to town, stumbling here and there. She'd walked all night just to get away from him, taking with her a small bag. The man her father married her off to, had an oily voice and rough touches that made her blood boil. Jenny couldn't take the treatment anymore, how could a young girl her age be married to a man like him? She only hoped to build a better life in Colorado Springs. Jenny made her way over to the clinic, where she sank down on the bench.

Her legs throbbed in pain from the constant longings of her husband. Jasper was rough, never gentle in his expressions of love. Jenny longed for a lover who would be gentle and kind. No more demands of verbal words and physical harm.

Hank had just stepped outside for a morning cigar, when he noticed Jenny. Her pale skin, honey colored hair, and soft pink lips, captivated him. Hank stood leaning against the post, drinking in her beautiful features.

Jenny didn't notice Hank's gaze right away, but when she did a hard cold look crossed her face. She didn't like the stares of men; to her way of thinking they only wanted one thing.

Fear overtook Jenny, as she watched Hank approach. She quickly rummaged through her bag, searching for her gun. Jenny's heart was pounding; terrified this man was going to take advantage of her.

Hank met the wrong end of her gun when he stepped up on the porch. "You mind puttin' that thing a'way?"

Jenny glared at Hank, not about to put the gun away. "Ya, I mind." This wasn't going to be easy for him. "I ain't gonna hurt ya." Hank sincerely hoped she would believe him, but he saw a lot of physical damage had been done to the poor girl. Still she didn't move, keeping her weapon aimed and ready to fire.

Sully looked out into the meadow, watching the morning sunlight casting its rays down. The morning dew glistened on the blades of grass, the trees casting shadows below. His thoughts going to Michaela, a vision no matter were she was and he had no doubt she'd glow brighter than the sun.

Sully remembered how pretty she looked last night, soaked to the bone. He had to admit, seeing her running around hopelessly trying to save the food, was quite a site. Gazing out, Sully spotted some lovely wildflowers, thinking how much she would like them, picking a small bouquet of columbine for Michaela. The flowers were delicate and pretty, as was his heart song.

Michaela nearly bumped into Hank who was still standing there, staring at the bench. "There something I can do for you?" Michaela asked after recovering from her near collision. Hank took a moment to register that there was someone else there. "No," he mumbled, walking back to the saloon. He didn't want to tell anyone about his encounter with Jenny. She hadn't let go of her gun, and when he'd tried to take it, she ran off. Even so, Hank couldn't get the beautiful creature out of his thoughts.

"You feelin' a'ight?" Jake hadn't seen Hank acting this strangely before.

"Course I am." Hank gave Jake a puzzled look, hoping he couldn't see through him. Jake nodded, but he wasn't convinced.

"If I didn't know any betta, I'd say you was.."

"Don't say it." Jake backed off, after Hank cut his sentence short and shot him a look.

"Mornin' Dr. Mike."

Michaela nearly dropped the instrument she was sterilizing. "Oh, Sully! You startled me."

"Brought ya somethin'." Sully moved closer, keeping one hand behind his back.

"And what would that be?"

Sully looked into her eyes; he was going to enjoy himself a little more before the flowers appeared. "Could use a glass of water." Michaela gave Sully a puzzled look, then went off to Grace's.

Sully took the opportunity when Michaela got back to sneak up behind her. He'd moved back closer to the door during her absence, now he watched her search the room.

Michaela could have sworn Sully was in the clinic when she left. Where'd he go? She didn't think he'd just disappear without giving her..? Michaela's thoughts were cut short, by the feel of warm breath on her neck. She whirled around, facing Sully, who was smiling and holding the most beautiful flowers.

Michaela was completely floored, the glass she was holding slipped to the floor. Broken glass and water lay at her feet, but her eyes never left Sully's. Sully went to hand her flowers, as she fell into his arms. "Thank you." Michaela whispered.

Jenny ran away from Hank, putting as much distance between them as her legs would allow. She'd seen the way he looked into her eyes, the soft sincerity, not believing it for a second. When he reached for her gun, instinct told her to run, not caring where she went, just so long as those two men were far away. She welcomed the woods, enveloping her in their endless depths.

Jenny slowed down, her lungs hurt from all the running. The forest floor became a welcome sitting place, and a large rock something to lean against, and soon fell fast asleep.

Waking hours later she half expected to be back under Jasper's grasp. Jenny searched the surrounding area, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and hoped that she wasn't dreaming. The last thing she needed was to have Jasper come storming up, grabbing and dragging her home. For months she had waited for the day when an escape could be made. Her chance came the night he'd gotten drunk as a skunk, passed out on the kitchen floor. He wouldn't be bothering her anymore. Now that she was free, it all seemed too good to be true.

Hank moved through the day unable to get her out of his mind. He had a hard time concentrating on the poker games, often playing the wrong cards. Not seeming to care, Hank continued to move, as if in a dream. Whoever the beauty was, had affected him badly.

Myra had grown concerned, she had tried to ask him what was going on, but only got brushed off. She knew deep down something was bothering him, but would he tell? Hank hadn't been like this in years. He always tried to hide the soft spot in him, afraid to show it. Myra did her best to keep an eye on him, while she worked, tending to the awaiting customers.

"Michaela, you gonna tell us why you're glowin' so much today?" Dorothy and Grace were both looking in her direction. Glancing from one to the other, Michaela wanted to admit that she wasn't, but seeing the stares she was getting, it wasn't going to work.

Michaela took another sip of her warm tea before speaking. "Sully brought me flowers this morning."

"Aww, ain't that sweet." Grace watched Michaela's cheeks turn pink.

"It's nothin' to be embarrassed about."

Michaela took another sip, and then looked up at her friends, "You make it sound so easy!" She then watched her friends look at one another and giggle. Maybe there were some things about courting she wouldn't fully understand.

"Well I should be getting back to the clinic." Michaela got up, and left some money for Grace on the table.

"Hey, isn't that Sully? He sure is moving awful fast." Michaela turned in the direction Dorothy was pointing. There was clearly a figure running towards them.

"Yah, that's him alright. Never seen him run that fast, unless somethin' was wrong."

Before Michaela could contemplate runnig to meet Sully, he was already by her side. "Michaela." He breathed, pulling her close to him. "You're safe, thank goodness."

"Sully, is there something wrong? You don't seem yourself."

Catching his breath, "Overheard folks talkin' 'bout a man named Jasper. Apparently his young wife ran off. He ain't showin' any mercy to her or any woman."

Michaela hadn't heard the name before. She also knew that some folks liked to talk, getting others to the point of anger and fighting. "Are you saying he's beating helpless women?"

"No, that ain't it." Sully looked into her eyes, he couldn't bear it if Jasper found…

"Then what is it?" Sully moved closer, taking both her hands, staring at her with a soft worried look. "He's…he's…um..hurtin' em some other way." He couldn't tell Michaela what was said. Best she just didn't know and kept herself safe.

Michaela noted the pain in his eyes, the truth eating away inside. "Sully." Michaela freed one of her hands, reached out, letting it caress the side of his face. Sully caught her small hand, "You be careful."

Jenny got up from where she was resting, needing to move onward, not daring to stay in one place for very long. The possibility of Jasper finding her still loomed ahead. She didn't want to stick around to see if he would show up. Her legs didn't hurt as much as they did before her rest, but it was clear if she went too far they wouldn't hold up.

Jenny found her way into a small cave carved into some rocks. Laying her small bag inside the cave, she turned to see a small stream nearby, as she took off her bonnet. Her long honey hair fell in cascading curls, resting at her waist. A feeling of freedom and one of being renewed washed over, feeling the strings of marriage break. Now she could run free, with no worries.

After a cold dip in the lake, Jenny gathered what she could for dinner. There wasn't much with winter approaching, except for a small rabbit she pelted. Jenny hated to hurt the poor creature, but not eating would surely spell death. Having no idea how to survive in the wilderness, she did her best to construct a spit for cooking. Jenny felt very pleased with herself, after an hour of labor, looking down at the spit she'd built. She hoped it would hold the weight of the rabbit and not fall.

As the smoke curled through the air, it sent whiffs of pleasant smells to her awaiting noise. Jenny looked around her, feeling the peacefulness of the evening all around. The stars shone brightly from above, while owls hooted to each other and coyotes howled.

Michaela was unprepared for the scene that greeted her; women, battered and bruised, men ranting and raving. What was going on? Her thoughts immediately went back to Sully's warning…about Jasper. Suppose these poor women had suffered under his hand? If that was the case, then know wonder the men were so upset.

The men noticing a lady moving through the crowd parted and later spit on the ground. Some didn't care for the fact that she was a doctor, others just plain didn't care, their wives needed tending. Michaela stopped just outside the door turning around, "You may all come in now and I will see to each of you." There were half a dozen women, all with bruises.

Michaela wondered to herself how one man could do such a thing. He had to be stopped, this violence was unnecessary. She did her best to make each patient comfortable during their stay. Most went home after the exams were over. Doctors didn't have remedies for what these women were suffering.

Michaela closed the door to the clinic after all had left, leaning against the door frame, closing her eyes. She realized now, "I could have been one of those women", it frightened her and strengthened the desire to be in Sully's protective arms.

Sully moved quietly and carefully through the woods, not wanting to disturb the traps he'd set. He hoped to bring back some game for Michaela. Lately he hadn't had many fully traps, with cooler weather setting in all the animals seemed to have disappeared. Sully glanced down at the ground, looking for any food that might be there, so far he'd found nothing. As he moved through the woods, a feeling came over him, one he hadn't felt before. Someone was calling him, needing..

Coming to an abrupt halt, Sully spotted a small figure huddled on the ground. Was this who was calling him? Sully moved closer, staring at the small form, discovering a girl, nearly frozen. He bent down, carefully picking her up, and carrying her back to town.

Michaela's desire only deepened, and soon she found a new feeling wash over. She felt Sully's strong arms around her, the warmth of his body creating a sense of protection. Sully had always been there for her, no matter what. Michaela didn't know what to make of it all.

All the way back to town, Sully wished he was carrying Michaela, holding her close, letting the warmth of his body pass to hers. He remembered their first time alone, after he put the blanket over her shoulders the attraction he'd felt from that day forth, feelings that had only grown, blossoming into love.

Michaela opened the door, looking out expecting to see Sully. Her heart skipped a beat as Sully walked towards her, holding a limp body. "What happened?" She tried to shake the feeling off, of knowing he was coming.

"Found her out by a cave, nearly frozen."

"Go lay her down on the table." As he did so, Jenny moaned softly, her body acing from the cold. She'd never felt so numb in all her life. With no blanket her body had become near frozen in minutes. Once Jenny felt a solid form beneath her, she welcomed the sleep.

"Who is she?"

"I dunno, never seen her before." Sully looked into her eyes, a sense of understanding passing through, both sensing the others concern.

Putting her attention back on the girl, "Oh dear, she's fallen asleep." Sully gave Michaela a questioning look. "We've got to warm her up fast, or else…"

Michaela worked fast to get her patient's skin back to normal again. Her hands and feet took priority, with Sully's help; over which water was splashed constantly. She remembered back to the time when Colleen had frost bitten hands. Only this girl was much worse. Sully sensed Michaela's worry over whether the girl would make it.

"How is she?"

"Not good, if she'd been out there any longer, the cold would have frozen her for sure." Sully nodded. "Could you help me carry her upstairs?"

"Sure." Sully lifted the limp body again, no noises coming from her this time. Michaela spread a wool blanket over the girl's small form.

"Now all we can do is wait for her to wake up."

Michaela stayed the night at the clinic, sitting at her patient's side waiting for her to stir. Several times she had fallen asleep, and then jerked herself awake again. Early the next morning, Michaela felt something touch her; opening her eyes and turning to discover a pair of brown eyes staring in her direction.

Jenny half expected to find the owner of the hand to be Jasper. Fear had set in, opening her eyes only to discover a woman sitting at the bedside. Her body and soul breathed a sigh of relief, tears forming in her eyes.

Michaela took Jenny's hand, "Please don't be afraid, I'm a doctor and I'm here to help you."

"Help me? I won't have to go back will I?" Jenny took this as a somewhat promising sign; maybe she wouldn't have to return to Jasper.

"Go back where?" Michaela was curious now hoping the girl would tell her more.

"To my husband, he don't care nothing for me."

"Did he hurt you?" Michaela had noticed bruises on the girl's legs; something wasn't right with her marriage. No man should beat his wife. Jenny stared into Michaela's eyes, tears threatening to spill. She nodded her head; Jasper had been unkind from day one. "I'll do what I can to make sure you don't have to go back."

"Thanks, and by the way, name's Jenny. Pleased to meet ya." Jenny stuck out her hand; smiling Michaela put her hand in Jenny's, "You may call me Dr. Mike."

The next few days for Jenny were critical, waiting each day for her color to return. Michaela splashed water each day on Jenny's hands and feet, while they talked. Jenny found herself opening up to Michaela, confident in her ability to help. She'd never met a more stubborn, determined woman.

"Mornin' Hank." Horace continued writing down the new message coming over the wire.

"That shipment of whiskey come in yet?"

"Nope, wasn't on the stage this morning,"

"I'll be back." Hank started to leave, when something caught his eye. There lay a poster with the face of a beautiful woman. He'd recognize her face anywhere, as the young woman he saw the other day.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Come in this mornin'."

Hank picked up the poster, looking at it more closely. The description was accurate; the drawing however didn't do justice to her delicate features. He went pale when he saw who was searching for Jenny. E. Jasper was a rich, oily, rough man, whom he'd heard of from time to time. The man liked to cause trouble. Hank stormed out, shoving one of the posters in his pocket. He had to find her before Jasper did, or anyone else.

Horace yelled after Hank, but his words were soon lost in the dust. He wasn't going to get back what Hank had taken. A moment later Sully walked in, resting his hands on the counter.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Hank looked like he just seen a ghost, ain't sure why." Sully glanced out into the dusty road, watching Hank fly into the saloon before turning his eyes back to the mail counter. "Anything I can do for ya?"

Sully's eyes found there way to the small stack of missing posters, fear set in when they fell on the newest ones. Fear set in when he saw who was on the top poster. Michaela had no idea the kind of trouble she was in now. Sully vowed silently to protect her from harm.

"Horace, I'd like to send a telegram." Sully had an idea to send Jasper off course. The man couldn't be trusted.

Hank wasted no time in gathering his things and riding off. This Jenny stirred something in him, he hadn't felt since Clarice. Not even Myra could break down all of his walls. He could find her and take care of Jasper. No one was going to hurt Jenny, if he could help it.

"Michaela, we need to talk."

"I need to go check on Jenny."

"Can it wait? This is important."

"Well so's Jenny." Michaela didn't like being kept from her duties. She'd much rather work first, and then talk.

"This will only take a moment." Sully looked at Michaela with pleading eyes, asking her to let him speak.

"Alright, what is it you have to say? I'm listening." Lowering his voice, Sully told her about what he'd seen in the telegraph office.

Michaela knew Jenny didn't want to go back to her husband. She had no idea she was a missing person. "She told me about her husband and her desire not to go back there."

"If'n he shows up, the laws gonna send her back home."

Sully looked into Michaela's eyes, his hand caressing her face, "Please be careful, I don't want nothin' happening to ya."

Michaela smiled, "I will."

Jasper cursed himself as he walked through the woods. The fine wagon he had broke down miles ago, forcing him to go on foot. One had to be careful for wild animals and Indians. Jasper hoped he wouldn't run into a red man. He heard the sound of a twig as he stopped for a moment to wipe his brow, suddenly alert and searching for the cause.

Hank heard the gun go off, ducking just in time to hear the bullet whiz by. Someone had heard the twig snap or they saw him. He swore under his breath for betraying where he was hiding. The last thing Hank needed was to get shot before he found Jenny.

Jasper hadn't meant for his gun to go off, he'd only wanted to threaten the noise. Now he'd gone and given himself away. Jasper nearly had a heart attack when Hank rose from his hiding place.

"Bit pointless to be hiding now, ain't it?" Hank asked as he started walking over to Jasper.

"Afraid so, and I should probably put this away. I didn't mean for her to go off."

"Accidents happen."

"True. Listen maybe you can help me."

"Help you?" What was he getting at?

"Yes. My wife ran off and I intend to find out where she is. You haven't seen a petite woman with blonde hair and delicate features, recently have you?" Hank took a moment to digest the information, soon realizing this man was looking for Jenny. "No," Hank lied, not about to tell him he had seen his wife. Truth was he didn't know where she was either.

"Damn." Jasper didn't hesitate to use his gun this time, having not put it away. "Where'd he come from?"

Hank looked up, to find Sully standing there, tomahawk in hand. What was he doing here?

"Don't matter now does it? You might want to be careful there." Sully stared at Jasper, a cold look in his eyes. He didn't like this man and wondered how Hank ended up here.

"What are you, some kind of half-breed?" Sully glared at Jasper, his eyes saying, leave it be. Jasper took the hint, but didn't hesitate to add his own look in return. "Listen, Mr…? I'm looking for my wife. You wouldn't happen to have seen a pretty blonde recently?"

Sully took a moment to digest the question. The young woman staying at the clinic was attractive with blonde hair. Could she be his wife? Was this man E. Jasper? His fine clothes and oily voice fit the descriptions he'd heard. "Saw a young lady t'other day, real pretty with blonde hair. She was stayin' in a cave." Jasper's face showed signs of life, smiling that this man might have found Jenny.

Hank looked at Sully wondering why in the world he'd told. If this was the man's wife, wouldn't it be better not to say anything? He didn't deserve her. Hank wanted more than anything to take care of Jasper and pound Sully, but his look of "trust me" silenced any words he had to say.

Sully led the two men to the cave where he'd found Jenny. Her things were still there, just as she'd left them. He watched Jasper yell out her name and then curse himself when she didn't show. Sully knew that if anything happened to Michaela he couldn't live with it. If she was lost he would go to the ends of the earth to find his heart song. Jasper didn't realize what he'd lost; only caring for the pretty face.

Hank took the opportunity to confront Sully, when Jasper walked away. "I know you're up to something. Might as well spill it." Sully had seen the looks Hank had given him, knowing full well he suspected something. He was planning on telling Hank at some point, but with Jasper around it wouldn't be easy. Sully looked around, coming closer to Hank, and lowered his voice.

"The way I see it, Jasper's gonna end up in town sometime. I'm tryin' to delay that arrival."

"How come? No one knows where she is."

Sully glanced around again before replying, "She's in town, staying with Dr. Mike." Hank nodded, beginning to understand. Jasper hurt his women; Sully was merely creating a diversion for Jenny to escape.

Michaela smiled, coming in with a tray from Grace's. "You're looking much better today."

"Wish I felt as good as I look." Jenny sighed, just when she thought all was well, her stomach had other ideas.

Michaela set the tray down, a concerned look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Something isn't agreeing with me. I was ill again this morning."

"Let me examine you." Michaela helped Jenny down the stairs so she could examine the girl properly. Jenny watched Michaela's expressions, seeing her brain work to find an answer. "Everything appears to be fine."

"Then why am I so sick in the mornings?"

"I suspect you are with child." Michaela smiled again, happy for Jenny.

Jenny looked into Michaela's eyes, her own filling with tears. Jasper hadn't wanted a child. He'd sworn to kill her if she had one. To him a pregnant woman was useless.

"You can tell me what's wrong." Michaela thought Jenny would be happy, but instead she looked as if her world had fallen apart.

Jenny couldn't contain her tears any longer. Between sobs, she told Michaela everything. "I've always wanted a baby, but my husband don't care for them, says there too much trouble. You have children?"

"Yes, I have three children."

"You're lucky to have a husband who shares the same hopes and dreams."

"Oh, I'm not married." Jenny gave Michaela a questioning look, "Your not?" She couldn't fathom in her own mind an unmarried woman with children.

"The children were a gift to me from their mother. She died from a snake bite."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Charlotte was a wonderful woman. I was frightened when I took her children in and now I've grown to love them." Jenny whipped away a stray tear, wishing she could have Michaela's happiness.

"You should be happy to have a child on the way; they are something one wouldn't want to trade for anything in the world."

"I am, but I know he won't be. Is there a man in your dreams that could love you and your children?" Michaela was a very attractive woman and Jenny didn't see how any man could not notice her.

"Yes, but he's not in my dreams, he's real."

"You're glowing; you must be in love with him."

Michaela blushed. "I am."

Jenny looked puzzled. "You seem embarrassed?"

"I was in love once before and this time the feelings are so much stronger, it used to frighten me."

"Love ain't nothing to be afraid of, with the right man of course." Jenny wasn't as naïve as Michaela suspected, telling her all about love.

"Now that I'm not so afraid, I feel that I can give all of myself to Sully. Jenny beamed at Michaela's happiness through brimming tears. The doctor was indeed a very lucky woman.

Jasper was none to happy when he returned; finding Sully and Hank right where he'd left them. By the looks of things, he didn't think they cared too much about helping him find Jenny. He was going to have to take matters into his own hands. "Look, are you with me or against me? I'm getting the feeling there's something both of you aren't telling me and I don't like it."

Hank and Sully turned, staring into Jasper's gun barrel, fear setting in. Had Jasper figured out their scheme? And so soon? Hank had been on the receiving end of guns before and he wasn't afraid of Jasper. Sully was beginning to sweat, his mind whirling on what to do next.

"Mister, why don't ya put that gun of yours down. Talkin' be'd better than pointin'."

"Nah, I'm going to keep it right where it is, if you don't mind."

"Yah, we mind. Blamin' us with a gun, don't fix anything." Sully had regained his composure enough to speak. Hank was right after all, but he feared Jasper would shoot first and then ask questions.

"I've fixed plenty with a gun, it works real nice."

"It don't solve nothin'."

"What do you know? You're only a savage looking man." Sully lunged forward to strike at Jasper, but Hank caught him, holding him back. "Don't Sully, it ain't gonna fix nothin'."

Jasper glared at Hank, he didn't like a man stopping a fight he would have gladly taken. To his dismay, Sully calmed some, but the look of displeasure was still evident in his eyes.

Before either Hank or Sully could think of another way keep them from getting shot, Jasper whistled. Two large men appeared out of the nearby brush, they didn't stand a chance now. Jasper spoke in a low whisper, smiling a toothy grin. Whatever Jasper had up his sleeve, it wasn't good. The two large men came towards Hank and Sully, and then all went black.

Jasper had heard talk that both of those men had seen Jenny. Folks were saying the long haired one, confronted Jenny. She'd nearly killed him, Jasper only wish she had. The other he found out had taken Jenny to a clinic in the nearby town. He intended to find the doctor and take care of him too. Jenny was his; nobody was going to stand in his way of bringing justice down and taking her home.

"They're knocked out boss."

"Ain't gonna wake up for awhile."

"Tie them up." Jasper didn't want them running after him, no one stood in his way and lived to tell the tale. Just last year, a man had tried to tell him he didn't cheat at a game of poker. He had seen the young man, shaking in his shoes each time he played a card. Jasper knew better, the man was bluffing. Calling the young man on it had only caused the sweat to run down his face. He'd taken care of him quickly.

"Yes boss." Jasper and his men left Sully and Hank, tied together in mouth of the cave as they headed towards Colorado Springs.

Jenny awoke feeling refreshed and alive, not feeling nauseous as she had the past few mornings. Her bare feet touched the hard floor as she stepped out of bed. Ignoring the cold, Jenny went to the doors, pulling back the curtains, letting the sun's ray's fall all around. She opened the door, the winter air pouring in, sending shivers down her back. Jenny stepped out onto the porch, leaning over the railing, gazing at the quiet town, not hearing the footsteps behind her.

"There you are!" Jenny whirled around, seeing her husband walking across the room.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny demanded, holding onto the railing for support.

"I'm taking you home, come along now." Jasper grabbed her wrist, as she struggled to free herself.

"No! I won't go, leave me be." Jenny screamed for Dr. Mike, but no one came.

"You're little doctor can't save you." Jasper's eyes were cold and hard, he'd had enough. The doctor didn't see what was coming either; it had been easy for him to get inside. Now he was having a hard time getting out again.

Jenny's eyes filled with tears, wishing that it wasn't so. The doctor had been a great friend to her in the short time she'd stayed. It was just like Jasper to hurt anything she loved. She felt horrible for Dr. Mike's children, and the man she loved, what were they to do now? Jenny let herself be dragged out; feeling as if all hope was gone.

Michaela woke with a throbbing headache, feeling very disoriented. She still couldn't remember exactly what happened after the strange men came into her clinic. Everything had happened so quickly. Her first thoughts after she regained composure were of Jenny, hoping the girl was alright. Michaela carefully sat up, letting any dizziness pass before she made her way upstairs.

Jenny's room was just as she'd left it, the breeze from outside played with the long white curtains. Michaela went over, closing the doors and leaning against them, tears in her eyes. "Oh dear, how could I have let this happen?" She felt horrible realizing there was no one to protect Jenny from her own husband. Michaela made her way back down the stairs and outside, trying not to feel sorry for herself. She had to find Jenny before it was too late.

Those men were no match for a woman, they could easily….. Michaela didn't want to think about it. "Take me to Jenny," she whispered, as Flash carried her off into the woods.

"You know I wish we'd run away from Jasper when we'd had the chance. Sticking around wasn't such a good idea."

"Well we didn't and it ain't gonna do us much good complainin' about it." Hank had done nothing but complain since he woke up. Sully was getting tired of hearing him rant, but unfortunately he couldn't move.

Jasper and his men had done a fine job of tying them in a knot right after being knocked out. Neither Hank nor Sully enjoyed waking up, finding themselves tied to the other. Hank had nearly given Sully another headache with his talking; his head still throbbing from the blow he'd received.

"Any chance you could reach your knife and get us untied? I'd like to be getting back to my whiskey."

"Is that all you can think about?" He hoped his tone of voice would shut Hank up, at least for a little while. Sully need time to think, closing his eyes, drawing strength from Michaela.

Sully opened his eyes moments later, feeling as if something wasn't right. He struggled to move, fighting against the tightness of the ropes. Sully let out a groan of frustration, then tried again. Michaela needed him, Jasper must be stopped. Using all the strength he could muster, Sully reached for his knife, stretching his fingers as far as they would go. "There, I got it." Sully felt much better now, a new energy running through his veins. Within seconds Sully had their bonds cut away. Hank got up, dusting himself off, before heading to town. Sully put his knife away and followed Hank.

"What's the matter with you?" Jasper couldn't understand what had gotten into his wife. She had always been so agreeable.

"Nothing." Jenny spat back. She wished he would leave her alone.

"Something has, and I don't like it."

He was getting angry now and Jenny saw this, yet she didn't care. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" Jasper turned to face his wife, rage beginning to burn in his eyes. "You're mine and I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Jenny glared at Jasper, angry at him and wanting very much to run away. "I belong to no one." Her back stood straight and tall, dreading also what would soon follow.

"Don't you let me hear you say that again!" His eyes were cold and unforgiving. Jenny took the opportunity to turn and walk away; she'd had enough of him. "Where you are going?" Jasper took a few long strides before he caught up with Jenny, grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go!"

"You think I would let the woman I love get away?"

"Love, you don't know what that is." Jenny wished she could take those words back, as Jasper's hand came flying at her face. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Hank saw Jenny fall to the ground, a tall figure in black standing there, anger burning inside, not sure how much more of Jasper he could take. He moved cautiously through the woods careful not to step on a stick. The man had no respect for women, beating them when they wouldn't give him what he wanted. Jenny had continued to dominate his thoughts; she was strong even though men kept putting her down. Hank wanted very much to get Jenny away, somewhere safe from harm. She needed a tender, gentle lover, not the harsh one she had now.

"Hold it right there, don't move." Jasper turned coming face to face with Hank's gun.

"What in tarnation!" Jasper was shocked to see the long haired man again. "I thought…"

"Thought you had tied 'em ropes tight eh? Didn't think we had brains did ya?" Hank watched Jasper begin to sweat.

"How'd you get out? I ought to tie you back up again, serves you right for running away." Jasper began looking around for more rope, as if he expected it to "appear." He couldn't turn to his men anymore either, thinking their job was already done, he'd sent them home.

"I'd like to see ya try." Hank cocked his gun, noticing more sweat dripping off Jasper's face.

Jasper appeared flustered for a moment, before taking a swing at Hank. His punch went straight through the air hitting nothing. "Damn." Hank continued to stand there, waiting for another strike from Jasper. The second punch landed in his stomach; the gun flew through the air. Jasper feeling a renewed sense of strength, took his pent up rage out on Hank.

Jenny slowly woke up, rubbing the dizziness out of her eyes. She put herself upright, looking around, her eyes resting on the brawl, and then on the fallen gun. Jenny reached out, grabbing the weapon. "Stop it," she yelled before firing into the air.

"Jenny, honey."

"No Edgar, You've done nothing but hurt me since day one. I'm tired of being weak and submissive. I won't stand for it any longer."

"Look, you're my wife. It's my right too have you when I want." Jenny shook her head, letting Jasper know she wasn't going to take anymore. "You can find yourself another wife." Jenny then tossed the gun back to Hank, before walking off.

Jasper stood there frozen, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He wasn't used to defeat, always winning at any cost, or a wife who stood her ground. Now Jenny had exposed him for what he knew deep down to be true.

Jenny didn't know how long she'd been walking, nor did she care. Putting miles between herself and Jasper was the only thing that mattered. He wouldn't be after her this time; she'd made sure of that. As for the long haired man she thought it best not to get tangled up with him. The man she loved was still out there waiting for her, somewhere.

Jenny stopped, taking in a deep breath; she'd been traveling for what seemed like hours. Opening her eyes, she found herself back in Colorado Springs. She headed to the clinic, wanting to thank the doc for her care.

"Dr. Mike?" Jenny called, slowly opening to door. The room was empty, except for a young girl with a towel in hand.

"Anythin' I can do for ya, ma'am?" Colleen asked, while continuing to dry off the sterilized instruments.

"I was looking for Dr. Mike. Is she here?"

"'Fraid not, would you like me to tell her you stopped by?" Something told Colleen that this woman wasn't going to stay long.

Jenny nodded, "Tell her Jenny is grateful for what she did, she's a fine doctor. I'm going to be moving on now, starting over. Thank you Miss." She then turned and left the clinic before Colleen could utter a reply

Sully came back to town, shortly after Jenny's departure. He wasted no time in going straight to the clinic, only to find Colleen.

"Where's your ma?" Sully was still out of breath from running.

"Haven't seen her. Something wrong?"

"There's a man out heading this way, looking for a patient of hers. We gotta get the girl out of here." Sully started to head upstairs, when a voice stopped him.

"She's already gone, ain't coming back." Sully turned to face Hank, the panic setting in.

"What? She can't be gone, not M…" He couldn't say it; not wanting to bear the thought that Michaela wasn't coming back.

Hank saw the worried look in Sully's eyes, "No, not Michaela." He then watched as Sully breathed a sigh of relief, "Then where's Michaela?

"She's probably out looking for Jasper's girl, you know Michaela." Sully nodded his thanks, before going out again. He had to find his heart song.

Michaela watched as the sun began to set, the sky turning shades of blue and pink. She hadn't had any luck finding Jenny, and was worried still that Jasper would cause more harm, but had given up for the moment, leading Flash to a nearby cave. There was no way she was going to make it home tonight. The air was getting cold, and would likely be near freezing before the night was over. She took the saddle blanket off Flash, it was the only warmth she had. Michaela settled down inside the cave, pulling the blanket close around her. She soon fell fast asleep under the night stars.

The cold swirled all around her, but she was safe and warm, wrapped in the blanket. Michaela didn't hear Sully's footsteps or feel his arms circle her in warmth. He'd fought the cold, branches that threatened to tear his skin, wanting to make sure Michaela was safe. Her skin was cold when he'd found her; he gently rubbed her savoring the softness. Sully nearly stayed awake all night watching her sleep, afraid if he blinked that it might all be a dream.

Morning came with bright sun and cool air. Michaela stirred, soon discovering she was trapped by a pair of strong arms.

"Sully." Michaela whispered.

"Mmm." Sully woke, burying his face in her soft hair, before rising to plant a sweet kiss on her lips. "Mornin'."

Michaela took the opportunity to sit up, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"You found me." Michaela was feeling both thrilled and overwhelmed at being rescued.

Sully smiled. "I would go to the ends of the earth to find you."

Michaela was left speechless, only able to stare lovingly at Sully. She shyly brought her hand to his face, caressing it. Sully caught her small hand, kissing hit, all the while not taking his eyes from hers.

Their lovely moment was soon interrupted by an impatient Flash. A snake had spooked her and she was none to happy about it.

"It's alright girl," Michaela called to Flash, who let out another snort and stomped her hooves before settling down again.

"What'd ya say we go on a picnic somewhere?"

"I don't think that's possible."

"Why not?"  
"I've got work to do."

"Nothing that can't wait for a day." Sully didn't often get Michaela away from the clinic and he wasn't about to let that slip away.

"I really should be getting back."

"Please don't go, at least not just yet." Michaela didn't hear Sully's last words. Sully got up and followed Michaela, coming up behind her when she reached Flash, offering to help her mount Flash, but instead he picked her up, whirling her around to face him.

"You're looking very pleased with yourself." Sully grinned; he had Michaela right where he wanted. "But I'm afraid I can't stay, I must get back." Sully gave her a pleading look that was hard to ignore; Michaela fought the urge to stay.

"I guess there's no talkin' you outta going back is there?"

"No."

"Alright, let's get you back." Michaela mounted Flash, while Sully walked beside her back to town.

"Colleen you look exhausted, are you feeling ok?"

"Ya. I spent the morning sterilizin' your instruments and sweepin' the floor."

"My you have been busy haven't you. Why don't you run along, take a break." Colleen beamed before running off in the direction of the General store. She'd spotted a new book, wanting very much to read it.

"And I'll see you later," Sully whispered as he came up behind Michaela, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist. Michaela smiled, knowing full well Sully would keep his promise.

Jenny traveled for what seemed like an eternity, stopping only when needed. She hadn't seen Eric in months, not since before her wedding to Jasper. Pity her father didn't like Eric, he was the love of her life. How heartbroken they had both been when their dreams of a wedding had been shattered.

Jenny came to a small house, starch white with green shutters, just the right size for a single man. She brought her hand to the door, knocking softly then waiting for a reply. "Please be home," she whispered to herself. "I can't bear the thought of you not being there."

"You won't have to, my love." Startled, Jenny looked up, "Eric!" she cried before flying straight into his arms. Eric wrapped his arms around Jenny, leading her inside.

"Morning, Dr. Mike, this just come for ya." Horace handed her a letter lying on top of the mail bag.

"Thank you Horace." Michaela put the letter in her pocket, waiting till later to read it. She feared it might be another letter from mother showing her disproval of her choice in men.

"Somethin' botherin' ya?" Michaela looked up from her writing; Sully was standing the doorway a concerned look in his eyes.

"I received a letter this morning. I haven't read it yet, but I'm worried it might be another letter from mother."

"Well why don't you open it and find out."

"I suppose I should." Michaela reached in her pocket, producing the letter, which she then carefully opened. It wasn't from her mother; the handwriting was tiny and neat.

_ Dear Dr. Quinn, I wanted to thank you again for the care you gave me during my stay. You are a fine doctor and an amazing woman I'm proud to have met. I've moved on with my life since I left Colorado Springs. Jasper and I are no longer, he was never a kind man. I was reunited not long after I departed, with the true love of my life, Eric. He and I are to be married in February, and our child is growing steadily inside. Best of wishes to you and Sully._

_ Sincerely, Jenny_

Michaela smiled at Jenny's happiness and her own. To be with the one you love, safe from harm was beyond words. "I'm pleased Jenny's found someone to love her and her child. She deserves it very much." Sully joined Michaela, holding her close to him. "Yes she does."

by seb 5-19-04


End file.
